For so-called peripheral parts of fuel system such as a fuel hose and tube of automobiles, so far rubbers have been mainly used. However, in order to cope with regulations on evaporation gas (LEVII) which are put in force in California, and other states of USA, materials therefor have been shifted to those having more satisfactory fuel impermeability, for example, rubber materials have been shifted from acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR) to fluorine-containing rubbers.
In the meantime, from the viewpoint of exhausting of fossil fuels and regulations on CO2 emission, there are increasing expectations for bio fuels produced from agricultural products such as rapeseed, soy bean and sugar cane, agriculture wastes such as barley straw and rice hulls and other general wastes, and investigations on bio diesel fuels including a methyl ester of higher fatty acid (FEME) are in progress as an alternative for diesel oil. Bio diesel fuel is one obtained by esterification of higher fatty acid resulting from oil expression of bio mass, mainly plants. Examples thereof are, for instance, rapeseed methyl ester, soybean oil methyl ester, sunflower oil methyl ester, coconut oil methyl ester, and palm oil methyl ester. The above-mentioned fatty acids subjected to esterification are used alone as a bio diesel oil, or are used in a mixture with diesel oil, for example, in a mixture of diesel oil and bio diesel of 90:10 (% by volume).
However, in the case of use of such a bio diesel fuel, there is a problem that conventional peripheral parts of fuel system made of fluorine-containing rubbers are rapidly deteriorated. It is conjectured that the cause for that is such that hydrolysis of a methyl ester of higher fatty acid is accelerated by an influence of water or temperature, thereby generating higher fatty acid and methanol, namely, a methyl ester of higher fatty acid, methanol and higher fatty acid exist together in the bio diesel fuel, resulting in deterioration of fluorine-containing rubbers.
In order to solve such a problem, a method of using a fluorine-containing elastomer composition comprising a hydrotalcite dispersed therein is known (for example, cf. WO 2004/067618). However, an influence of higher fatty acid is not sufficiently investigated in WO 2004/067618. In addition, a peroxide crosslinking agent is used for the fluorine-containing elastomer disclosed in WO 2004/067618. When crosslinking is carried out by using a peroxide crosslinking agent, in the case of bio diesel fuel prepared by adding a higher fatty acid to diesel oil, there is a problem that a degree of swelling in the bio diesel fuel is large and surface condition becomes deteriorated.
In addition, a polyol-vulcanizable fluorine-containing rubber composition comprising a hydrotalcite is disclosed as a fluorine-containing rubber composition having improved resistance to engine oil (for example, cf. JP7-82449A). However, in JP7-82449A, an influence of higher fatty acid as mentioned above is not investigated, and in addition, the fluorine-containing rubber composition disclosed in JP7-82449A is one comprising a hydrotalcite and an oxide of a divalent metal as an acid acceptor, which gives rise to a problem that a molded article obtained from the composition is subject to lowering of physical properties and deterioration of its surface.